


Wardrobe Malfunction

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry should pay more attention when he gets dressed in the morning.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

Shit shit shit, I'm gonna be late. I got dressed hurriedly, not paying attention to whose clothes I grabbed. If it was on the floor, it was fair game. I performed a quick charm to rid myself of any stench and ran down to breakfast. Surely Ron and Hermione would notice my tardiness and I didn't want an awkward exchange. I magicked my tie tied on the way and slid into my seat, hoping I didn't make too much of a scene.

"Ahem," Neville cleared his throats and was looking at me sideways.   
"What? Did I turn my hair pink or something?" I was panicking that I'd performed a spell wrong.

"Harry, why are you in a Slytherin tie?" Hermione asked me, tentatively, while Ron looked at me like I had a third head. 

Shit shit shit! How could I be so careless?! "Well...um...you see..." All I could do was sputter. Merlin, I was being pathetic. 

"Hell, Potter, you really are as useless as Snape says. I believe this belongs to you," Malfoy held out my red and gold tie. "And do refrain from knicking my clothing when you leave in the morning. I wouldn't be caught dead in a Gryffindor uniform." I just sat there with a stupid look on my face. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. He motioned to his tie, emphasizing our need to trade back. I came to my senses and switched, tying my own red tie onto my neck as he swaggered away, as if no one was staring. I blushed as Ron opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish and Hermione giggled. 

"Good on you, mate," was all Neville could think to say as the rest of the hall went back to breakfast.


End file.
